querida alma gemela
by ernisorato
Summary: yamato le escribe una carta a sora,para una vez más decirle cuanto la ama  basado en un rap del mismo titulo


hola aquí con un nuevo fic, basado en la canció "_querida alma gemela_" de porta, la verdad es como un songfic, pero al ser rap la canción es muy como decirlo explicita entonces lo lleve a otro plano, si quieren pueden escuchar la canción, porque aun que no les guste el genero la canción es muy bonita.

ya todos saben digimon no le pertenece a nadie aquí, menos a mi :P

* * *

Yamato una noche mientras sora dormía a su lado decide escribirle una carta, a fin de explicarle nuevamente cuanto la ama

Para mi alma gemela:

Cada día para mi era un martirio y a la vez un regalo, poder verla simplemente sentir su presencia, pero el hecho de no poder demostrarle mi amor como quisiera me hacía sufrir mucho, siento algo tan grande que para mi no tiene explicación, mi hermano el cual es el que mejor me conoce fue el primero en notarlo, TK también me animo a ser más demostrativo, ya que según él se nos notaba el amor a cientos de kilómetros.

No sabría responder como se dio, simplemente paso la vida me llevo hasta ella, lo más increíble es que yo de ella tenía otra impresión, era la chica comprensiva, fuerte y muy amistosa, pero al conocerla me di cuenta que es muy parecida a mi, nos mostramos muy fuertes, pero realmente tenemos muchas penas, en fin con ser yo se lo que siente.

Para mi eres algo tan dulce, dentro de todo lo acido que existe en mi vida, se que me tachan de amargado o de frió, pero contigo todo cambia soy solo yo y tu, y por ti saco lo mejor de mi.

Recuerdo esas clases en las que solo me pasaba viendo tu hermoso cabello cobrizo, más de un regaño recibí por estar distraído, cuando algo entre nosotros cambio recuerdo que me mandabas papeles en clases, una preguntaste ¿Cómo tratar a Yamato? Tu solamente conoces el secreto que te escribí en esa nota, en la cual de cierto modo te entregue mi corazón, en esas conversaciones moría de ganas de confesarte, que quería que fueras mía, pero me aguantaba.

Ahora que estas conmigo y conozco tus inseguridades, te aseguro que si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo no sabrías lo complejo, si para mi eres la única, cada vez que me abrazas entro a otro mundo, mis ojos lentamente se cierran y se transportan a un mundo solo tuyo y mió.

Como te conozco tan bien se cuando me estas mintiendo, y no es que sean mentiras con un mal fin, lo haces para que yo no me preocupe, ya que sabes que si tu estas mal yo estoy el doble, nos necesitamos y es que dos corazones que estaban tan dañados, se sanaron al estar el uno con el otro.

Tu imagen de mi cabeza jamás se va a borrar, cada día pido que esto jamás termine, se que muchos no se lo explican, a mi no me gusta ponerle nombre simplemente te amo.

Por ti lucho cada día, y es que tú me complementas, eres mi alma gemela y de eso no existe la más remota duda.

Estos pequeños detalles me encantan, me hacen sentirme mucho más cerca de tu corazón, de ti de tu olor, el cual solo al sentirlo pone todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Como llegaste a mi, ya no lo cuestionemos más, gracias por ser como eres conmigo, tus detalles, esas llamadas, las palabras, simplemente tu compañía me da vida, entrega la energía para estar al 100% solo por ti.

Dormir contigo es una de las cosas más maravillosas, tomar tus pequeñas manos, ver tus labios, esos que la primera vez que tocaron los míos sentí algo tan especial, mi mejor regalo de navidad, jamás me cansare de besarlos.

Yo por ti mataría, espero no tener que demostrarlo, pero por ti mi vida doy, se que no todo siempre será perfecto, pero sabre soportarlo.

Si aun te cuestionas porque te elegí a ti, la respuesta es simple, al ser solo tu creaste mi tipo, y solo al ser así haces que te necesite más que a cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que a la música.

Jure no decirte un juntos para siempre, ya que la confianza que siento en ti es más que suficiente para saber que te tendré siempre, te soñé tantas veces, para serte sincero siempre estuviste en mi corazón.

Te voy a proteger, no voy a dejar jamás que la vida te vuelva a golpear, se que te haces la fuerte pero ya veras esa faceta nunca más la necesitaras conmigo puedes ser tu, no dudes de estar conmigo, te digo si ya no estas conmigo no me podría conformar con solo ser tu amigo, lucharía para estar contigo, y es que eres mi complemento, algo así como le llaman "medias naranjas".

Eres la única que puede tenerme, en ti solo en ti, deposite la confianza para que puedas conocer a este muchacho tan solitario, te amo mucho mi querida sora

Yamato Matt Ishida


End file.
